Secrets Between The Sun And Moon
by DCAngel777
Summary: The unknown Night Class Disciplinary Committee members are beautiful twins with more secrets than most of the Night Class combined, on top of that, there is something about them that even the other Night Class students are weary of. But when one of the twins saves a Teen Titan from a vampire attack, a huge misunderstanding changes everything!
1. Chapter 1

The princes of the night class walked far ahead of everyone else as the stupid day class girls gawked at them. The twins kept their eyes fixated on the elegant blonde boys.

"Bang!" One of the blonde princes said seductively to one of the fan girls, in a heartbeat he was surrounded by more fan girls.

"Hanabusa…" Kimiko mumbled under her breath "You're an idiot…"

"Kimiko," Tori said, keeping her gaze on the emerald eyes blonde "You're mumbling again. If you hate it so much, you should do something about it."

"Like what? He never listens to anyone, other than Kaname _chan_."

All night class students within an earshot of the disrespect for Kaname shot them both a death glare.

"What?" Kimiko smirked "It's not my fault that he can't control us like he does you…"

_Dhampirs are half human and half pure blood vampire. They are immune to the will of pure bloods, as well as all other vampire weaknesses, and therefore serve the purpose of maintaining the balance in power. They are classified as a rare type of aristocratic vampires because of their pure blood genes. Even though they are immune to the weaknesses of vampires, they are not as strong, nor as fast, as the vampires and they do not heal quickly._

_Night class students: Kimiko and Tori Wayne are in fact dhampirs._

"Now look at what you've done, Kim! You've made the vampires hate us… again!"

Kim just smiled "Good."

"What do you mean by that? They haven't hurt us. They don't like us because you constantly disrespect Kaname."

"He's using everyone. I don't know why… but he is."

"He's not forcing his will on anyone; everyone who serves him does so freely."

"Whatever, are you saying that because you honestly believe it or…" She stopped and glared through her sister "because you're blinded by Takuma? I swear that whole nice guy routine is nothing more than an act. He sure has you fooled."

Tori grabbed Kim by the collar of her uniform; a black aura surrounded her fist.

"I really don't care what you say about Kaname, or Hanabusa, or pretty much anyone else in the night class, but never let me hear you insult Takuma again. Besides, the only reason you're so bitter about Kaname is obviously because you're jealous of the attention he gets from Hanabusa. I really don't want to hear it from you."

They continued on their way to class in the back as usual walking side by side in perfect unison while looking away from each other. The sound of two girls giggling from the bushes caught their attention.

"The worst of them always come out when we're off duty and the Day Class Disciplinary Committee is off somewhere else." Kim said bluntly.

"Not really, the ones we deal with try to get photos as they sleep. It really doesn't get much worse than that."

"Not by much."

"Alright, get out and go to your dorm now!" They said together as they pulled on their Night Class Disciplinary Committee sleeves and glared at the bush they were hiding in, as if they could see them clearly.

The day class fan girls jumped out of their hiding spot and ran away.

"Humans are pathetic…" Kim said "and vampires are pompous."

"Where does that leave us, Sister?"

"Cursed…"

"You might be right about that…"

"I know after all…"

"We did kill our mother…"

_Twins are cursed in the dark worlds of dhampirs and hunters. With hunters, the stronger twin typically devours the weaker twin before birth. With dhampirs, the curse is far worse because it is an abomination for a pure blood to mate with a human. Dhampir twins are cursed to kill their mothers and live in nothing short of pure agony their entire lives, with absolutely no way out..._

* * *

I thought I'd take the dhampir myth and Vampire Knight-nise it. I hope you like it.

Those of you who know the stories about dhampirs may have noticed a thing or two off about these two, but don't worry, things will be made clear shortly.


	2. Chapter 2

He wandered through the town looking for a decent place to eat. His communicator startled him, that was unusual for him, but there was something off about this town and he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Robin?" A sweet voice rang out over the communicator "Have you delivered the communicator to Bushido?"

"I have, don't worry Starfire. As soon as I grab a bite to eat I'll head home. I don't want to be in this town very long."

"Alright, Robin, I will see you later. Good bye."

Robin closed his communicator and put it back in his utility belt. "Maybe I should try another town…"

Suddenly, there was faint tug on his cape. He turned to find a little girl on the other end of his cape. She hid her face with her long bangs, and she was crying. He got down to her level and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you lost? Do you need help?"

She pulled her hand back and covered her mouth, tears running over her fingers.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

She shook her head and ran away. Robin followed her "Wait!"

She led him to a desolate area, stopped, and then fell to her knees crying.

Robin finally caught up to her. "It's okay, you're safe with me." He said offering his hand to her.

She started to give him her hand, but then, she grabbed his wrist with both her hands and gripped it with super human strength as her crying turned into an eerie inhuman laugh. She looked up at him to reveal a crimson luster in her large eyes. She smiled an inhumanly wide smile, and in her mouth there were beastly fangs.

He snatched his hand away from her and pushed her back, getting scratched in the process. Blood trickled down his arm as the girl laughed cynically. He pulled out his staff as she ran at him and swung it at her, only for her to stop it like it was a feather in the wind and take it from him. She threw it in another direction as she jumped up and landed on Robin's back. Suddenly, a black aura surrounded each of her wrists and her ankles, pulled her away and threw her against the wall.

"Poor child…" A girl in white said walking to her "Your life was taken before you could really live it… I pity you… However, I can't have you attacking handsome strangers like this. You're lucky I found you before you hurt him too much, and you're lucky I found you instead of a hunter or a noble pure blood… I'll be gentle."

The little girl hissed and broke free, charging right at the girl in white.

"Curse my human side…" She said as she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

The little girl looked around for her, confused. Suddenly, the girl in white reappeared in a puff of black smoke behind her. A black aura surrounded both her arms as she grabbed the little girl.

"Be in peace…" She plead as a black circle started to form on the little girl's chest and back. The girl in white tightened her fists, causing the circles on each end of the little girl to connect and expand. The little girl was reduced to ashes.

"Thank you." Robin said "What was that? Who are you?"

She picked up his staff and handed it back to him. "That was a level E vampire. My name is Tori Wayne; I'm a Night Class student at Cross Academy, as well as one of four disciplinary committee members of the school. Don't thank me; I was just doing my duty."

"Thank you anyway. Wayne?"

"Yes, Wayne." She grabbed his hand "You won't be thanking me after this…" They both disappeared in a puff of black smoke and reappeared in the office of Head Master Cross.

In the office, along with Head Master Cross, was Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, who looked unusually annoyed, and Hanabusa Aidou, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked Cross

"Aidou broke the rule of 'No drinking blood on campus.' Where were you when this happened, Miss Wayne?"

She twitched and slammed a large box of strawberry pokey on his desk. "I WAS GETTING YOU'RE POKEY FOR YOU LIKE YOU ASKED! NEXT TIME, DON'T SEND A NIGHT CLASS DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE MEMBER TO DO SOMETHING SO FLIPPIN, TRIVIAL!"

"Tori, you're so mean! By the way… Who is this young man and why is he wearing a mask?"

"Don't know, and don't know."

"YOU BROUGHT A PERFECT STRANGER INTO MY SCHOOL?" He noticed the blood on Robin's arm "AND HE'S BLEEDING! ARE YOU INSANE?"

"He was attacked by a level E. I had to do something."

"I'm Robin." Robin said "I'm a Teen Titan, my mask protects me and everyone I love from my enemies. About earlier, there's a team of super villains out to get every young hero, they are the Brotherhood of Evil. To thank you for saving me, I thought I'd give you a communicator, so if they attack you, you can call us for help."

"Oh, but I'm not a-"

"Can you tell me more about your team?" Kaname interrupted "Do you all have powers?"

"No, I don't really have powers, and a few other Titans don't have powers either. Most of us do have powers though."

"Umm, guys?" She said "Look, Robin, I'm not a hero and I brought you here so that we could erase you memory of the vampire attack and this encounter and go on with our lives."

"I think you should take him up on his offer, Tori. They could prove to be a powerful ally, should anything happen. I won't erase his memory." Kaname added.

"What? But he knows my surname, and that name is well known throughout the world!"

"I'm sure he won't tell anyone, you should tell him what your alias is."

She hesitated, this is a huge misunderstanding and Kaname knows that better than anyone, he also knows why it's so important for him _not_ to remember anything about the attack. What is he thinking?

"Call me… Moon Dancer."

"Alright Moon Dancer," Robin said handing her a communicator "If there's trouble, you know who to call. Now, I really need to get back to my team."

"Understandable, Robin." Kaname said "Akatsuki, Hanabusa,"

"Yes, Lord Kaname?" Hanabusa answered

"I'd like for you to help him get back to town."

"Of course, Lord Kaname."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa escorted Robin out of the academy.

"Kaname," Tori started "What was that about?"

"I think that his team could be a powerful ally. That's all."

"Then why couldn't _you_ do this?"

"I have enough to deal with. I trust you to keep up with our new allies, and, no one else needs to know about this, Moon Dancer."


End file.
